The Hidden Elixir
by Dhipa the glaucous macaw
Summary: Blu and Jewel found an ancient-cursed pendant that curse Eduardo to death, Now they must return it to its place of origins in orders to get The hidden elixir and End the curse, With The help of their friends. The hunt for the hidden elixir Begins.
1. The night when the nightmare started

**Hello everyone of fan fiction, I'm Dhipa rizky and I will be writing stories of Rio movies. My Stories will never contain any inappropriate language. This is my first story, there will be 10-20 chapters and then sequel to the story. If there are any mistakes of grammar, spelling etc. Please PM me 'cause my teacher said that i have a very bad English.  
><strong>

**All right, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rio : The Hidden Elixir<strong>

**Chapter 1 : The night when the nightmare started  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amazon rain forest, the place where the spix macaw tribe live. It had been two months since the events of the loggers trying to knock their home. The leader of the tribe-Eduardo was enjoying the sunset from his tree hollow,He was thinking to resign from being a leader 'cause of his age. However there's no-one was ready to Replace him, He stopped thinking and laid on his nest.<p>

Meanwhile not far from Eduardo's residence,Blu and Jewel were watching the sunset with their children and their friends. Everyone in the rain forest were already lay on their own nest, Blu looked at his children-they all already looked sleepy. As the sun goes down, their friends started to yawn.

Nico and Pedro started to feel tired, after all activities they done today.

" *yawn* Well,see ya tomorrow Blu" Nico said as he and Pedro started to fly towards their tree holllow.

"I better go home right now, Eva must be waiting for me" Rafael .

Finally, as their friends gone the sun became unseen, every part of the jungle become very quiet,Tiago, Carla and Bia were already slept.

Blu was laying against the tree with jewel under his wings on his body, Enjoying the dark beautiful cloudless sky with a shining moonlight.

"Wow, what a beautiful night sky.." Jewel whispered.

"Yeah.." Blu agreed

"You know, there's one thing more beautiful than this.."He continued.

"Let me guess..it was me wasn't it?" Jewel guessed.

"Certainly "Blu answered.

"Aww...you're so sweet Blu" Jewel cooed

She turned her head and Kissed Blu passionately. Their moment soon ruined by loud screams coming from Eduardo tree hollow, They abruptly broke the kiss for the reason that they were shocked by the scream, it seemed to be getting louder and louder but then became nothing but a complete silent.

"Huh? what the heck was that?" Blu complained.

" Whoever it is, it's coming from my Dad tree hollow, something must be wrong with him Come on!" Jewel explained as she started to fly towards his father tree hollow.

"Wait,Jewel! We can't leave the kids alone in the midnight!" Blu told her with a caring tone.

"But we need to get there!"

"I will accompany them" A familiar voice came out,it was Roberto.

"I heard the scream too,go Blu!" He shouted, Blu nodded in understanding as He started to fly away.

Jewel slightly hoped that his father was alright. She flapped her wings as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile At Eduardo tree<em>**_** hollow...**.__  
><em>

"Eddie!,Eddie can you hear me?!,Eddie!" A hoping voice came out from Jewel's Aunt-Mimi throat, Eduardo was laying at the center of the nest. He was barely conscious at the time.

"Stay here i will call some help..." Mimi told him.

"No...Stay.." Eduardo said.

Mimi couldn't do anything than nodded at his command, She slightly poured tears from her eyes, she saw Nico and Pedro landed on the edge of the tree hollow, they also woke up when Eduardo screamed. They gasped after they saw Eduardo. He was totally weak, he can't even move his body.

Blu and Jewel finally arrived at Eduardo tree hollow, with all members of the tribe-they tried to check Eduardo condition... They all shocked, there was no injuries at all. He was perfectly fine at physics. Jewel

"Blu..Come here..." Eduardo said.

"Uhh..yeah?" Blu said as he kneeled down to him.

"Listen...Me and your friend Rafael met someone a month ago...He was looking for a ruby..I found it...Give this..to him.."He requested,as he gave Blu a Red-glowing Ruby, he slightly groaning in pain-obviously weak from the pain.

"I will sir" Blu assured. He took Eduardo wing and hold it as he started to cry.

"I..want..you to take care of the tribe...and my daughter..."He issued his final word and passed away. leaving most of his family crying in sadness.

Everyone were lowered their head for a moment, they all confused. Why did Eduardo screamed at the time and what killed Eduardo? . The Sentry macaws decided to check the areas around Eduardo tree hollows. Jewel stayed in there, A lot of tears dripped from her eyes, she couldn't say anything than crying. She felt something-a feeling that made her body trembled for a long time..It was fear...She rested her head at Blu shoulder and hugged him. One of the sentry macaws that examine Eduardo condition silently whispered to Blu. "_this is weird,there was no injuries at all,how could he die?_"

Jewel was hugged by her Aunt-Mimi. "It's ok sweetie..." She calmed Jewel.

"I'm sorry Jewel...We better go home now.."Blu said with a sad tone. Jewel ran towards Blu and hugged him in a tight embrace."Alright" Jewel simply said as she and Blu started to fly. Blu thought about Eduardo he wasn't ready to lead the whole tribe, He also remembered that Eduardo was with Rafael

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel landed at the edge of their hollow, Roberto-who was sitting next to their children slightly run towards them.<p>

"Blu! Jewel! is everything ok?" He asked them.

"H-he died Roberto.." Jewel answered with a sad tone.

"W-what?.." Roberto said in disbelief.

Blu sat on the nest, He checked the ruby given by Eduardo, trying to recall what he heard from Eduardo. "A month.. ago He and Rafa-Wait, Rafael?"

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was too short, I have to admit thought-that i only have 3 until 6 hours of free time per day,that's why i can't upload a chapter in a day.<br>**

**but tomorrow is a holiday, so i think i can do it :)**

**Please tell me something about this story (Of course it's not finished yet)  
><strong>


	2. New friend and activating the pendant

**Hello everyone, Dhipa here. And this is chapter 2 of 'The hidden Elixir' and a little note from me:**

**I will take a break from writing new chapters in a week and sorry i don't have enough time to reply the reviews 'cause I'm kinda busy.I will fix the mistakes in chapter 1 and 2 (if there's) I'm using online English grammar check so there would be no mistakes. (maybe)  
><strong>

**That enough from me, Enjoy chapter 2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : New friend and the pendant.<strong>

* * *

><p>"A month...ago he and Rafa-Wait ? Rafael? ". Blu said with a sense of incredulity." Rafael was with him and he met a bird , who was looking for this ruby..was he involved in all of these? " . He thought to himself for a moment.<p>

" this can't be..' . Blu said in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that? " . A soft voice came out behind him , He turned around and saw jewel standing right behind him.

"N-nothing.. "Blu lied.

"I know you're hiding something from me..just told it "Jewel assured

Blu slightly sighed as he started to speak.

"Before your father died, He told me that a month ago he and Rafael met a bird who was looking for the ruby-"

"Blu...You can't just blame Rafael like that, beside that you don't have any evidence to do that "Jewel cut him .Knowing that he's going to blame Rafael for Eduardo's death.

"But-"

"Listen.. "Jewel paused as she put a wingtip on his beak. Trying to stop blue from blaming his friend .

" You told me that he met the bird , who was looking for the Ruby-That means he's innocent I'm mean he just met and answered The bird question "She explained.

Blu looked down , She was right Rafael must be innocent ,but curiosity of the reason why the bird was looking for the Ruby keep him awake .He decided to investigate 'Rafael-friend' by asking Rafael about stood up and made his way to the tree hollow entrance/exit without saying anything to Jewel.

"Blu ,where are you going? " . Jewel inquired.

"You wanna know where am I going to ? , I'm going to find who was looking for this thing " Blu answered her and hold on the Ruby in his talons as he started to flap his wings. Jewel wanted to follow him but she can't leave their kids alone 'cause it was midnight. Suddenly an idea came out from her mind. She then slowly walked to her kids nest-Roberto were still in there, Accompanying her kids while...sleeping ._'great , now I can left them for a while'_ Jewel thought to herself

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Rafael's tree hollow.. . <strong> _

Rafael sat at the edge of his family tree hollow , mumbling something indistinct . He saw falling stars at the dark beautiful cloudless night sky ,but he slightly saw something flew towards him. It was Blu. He already knew that blue was going to ask him about the-bird-who were looking for the Ruby.

"Rafael! " He shouted.

"Hi Blu, what are you doing here! it's midnight!" . Rafael Said as Blu landed beside him, He gave blue a fake-smile. hoping that Blu will not misunderstand of Eduardo explanation about how He met the bird.

"Rafael can I ask you something? " . Blu asked him with a very-curious tone.

"Sure, w-why not?"

"Before Eduardo death.. " . Blu paused after he let out the word that changed all of his life

"..He told me that you and him met a bird that was looking for this *Showing the Ruby* ,and requested me to return this thing to him-Do you know where he lived?" .Blu told Rafael could answer Blu's question ,He saw a familiar female spix macaw landed behind Blu. Without doubt he turned his head after he heard a sound of flutter behind him.

"Jewel? , What is you do here-you should take care of our kids! ". Blu asked angrily but with hushed tone.

"Relax Blu ,They're with Roberto-they would be fine.. ".She explained.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about the owner of the Ruby that given by Eduardo ,I know where he live.". Rafael asserted.

"Then what are we waiting for?, let's get there-Lead the way Raffi! "She said.

The trio then jumped out from the tree hollow and towards the residence of the Ruby owner. Meanwhile the time had turned to 1:43 p.m., They finally reach their destination.

"Alright his residence just right there " Rafael said as he pointed at a tent .Blu and Jewel became stunned, their eyes opened widely,

They thought it was a nest or something like that, but it wasn't. It was a tent". Nevermind about the tent, let's get in" .Jewel said to blue and Rafael.

"A-are you sure we need to get in right now?, I mean it's still midnight right?-We might disturb him.." Blu complained. Jewel didn't say anything as he pulled Blu with one of her wings. The Trio slowly and carefully walked into the tent, as they got in-They realized that the only light source was coming from a embedded torch not far from them .Blu noticed something moving inside the tent but it was to dark to see inside. He kept looking around-felt like being watched. Rafael and Jewel kept looking for another light source, They can't even see themselves at the time. Meanwhile Blu saw something in the deep darkness-looked liked a bird but bigger than him. Blu came closer to it, He touched it-realized it was only a statue.

"Huh.. " Blu sighed in relief.

"Who's there?! "a yell came out behind them all. They all turned around , a Glaucous macaw already aimed them with a bird-sized bow ,staring at them suspiciously. Blu raised his wings quickly, slowly but surely Rafael walked towards the macaw, hopping that the macaw will remember him. There was nothing but silence, They froze on where they stood up.

"...You're Rafael, right..? " The macaw asked, slowly put down his bow from him.

"Yeah!,It's me meu amigo! "Rafael shouted happily as he gave the macaw a high five."It's been a month, huh? "The macaw said

"So , what makes you guys came here? it's midnight " He said while yawning.

"Listen we found your ruby!, But first I want you to meet my friends-This Blu- and this is Jewel ,Blu, Jewel this is Dhipa who was looking for the Ruby " Rafael said, giving introductions to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Dhipa greeted, holding his right talon out to them. Blu kindly accepted his talon shake with his own and also Jewel.

But she slightly felt a fury inside her soul, raging like a volcano, She assumed that Dhipa was the owner of the Ruby and the one who responsible for her father death.

" So, Rafael where is the Ruby? "He asked.

"Blu held it " Rafael simply answered with a smile. Dhipa came closer to Blu , In confusion and curiosity, Blu showed the Red-glowing Ruby but didn't let Dhipa took it from him.

"Do you mind if I ask you something before I give you thing? "Blu said.

" No , I don't just ask anything want " He replied.

"What is this thing ?, why did you looking for it ? "Blu inquired.

Before Dhipa can answer his question , Jewel jumped in front of him and choked him with her talon tightly."So you're the one who killed my father! " . Jewel yelled.

"Jewel what are you doing?! ".Blu shouted but Jewel didn't notice him.

"I-I didn't k-kill anyone! "Dhipa assured but his words only made Jewel's grip him tighter. She cackled while he held a solid grip on his throat with her talon.

"You think I'm a fool ? , He was the bird you met a month ago!"Jewel said . Losing her sanity each time she remembered her father death .Blu, who was watching her, tried to pull her away from Dhipa, He shocked-Jewel hit him hardly, leaving a scratch under his left eye. He couldn't believe what she did to him. Eduardo death change her a lot.

"JEWEL! STOP! " Blu yelled at his highest pitch. Jewel gasped, Realizing that what she did was overly abundant . As she released her grip on Dhipa's neck ,Blu gave her a hug in a tight embrace. She was crying for her iniquity."Blu..I'm so sorry.. ". Jewel apologized. A smile of forgiveness crossed his beak,which means that he forgive "It's okay , I'm just scuffed..You've to be strong Jewel..Even without your father.. "Blu said her with a caring tone.

"Wait Why did you blame me for your father death? ". Dhipa asked curiously while frowning.

"Because you're the owner of the Ruby, Her father were died after touching it, So you're the one who responsible about it.."Blu explained.

"Listen, You all."He paused as he approach the torch that embedded next to him. "I'm not the owner of the Ruby , I'm just looking for it to return to its place of origin. And... sorry for your father,Jewel"Dhipa said

"What do you mean? "Rafael asked him

Dhipa slightly sighed "The Ruby must be placed to a pendant that has been cursed , It's the only key to get the hidden treasure , an Elixir that can end the curse, Jewel's father death meant he was the last sacrifice that needed -that's all i know" He explained.

"How do you know all about that?" Rafael Dhipa answered his question, he sat on the ground because of limp.

"My owner was supposed to be an archeologist, he died..after he sacrificed himself for me to get out from a trapdoor 2 years ago when we are looking for a different-hidden treasure" He told rafael.

"W-wait you said the Ruby must be placed to a pendant to activate it right? now where is it?" Blu asked.

Dhipa didn't say anything but he pointed at a desk next to flew to the messy desk, it was full of papers. 2 minutes after he got rid of the papers, he saw a shining yet candescent red was the pendant, with four rubies and an empty space on it.

"Blu!, place the ruby at the empty space! i think it would activate the pendant!" Dhipa shouted also instruct Blu.

Blu put the Ruby at the empty space of the pendant. Magically the pendant floated in front of him, it became brighter and even brighter. Blu slightly took a few steps back 'cause it was too bright for him to saw what happened to the pendant.

"**5 rubies..5 souls..Sacrifice accepted!**" A very-evil voice came out from the pendant as red mists came out from it. With fear all over his body, Blu took the pendant with both of his wings. The pendant has stopped floating but still Releasing red mists.

"Huh? That's all?...Arrgh!.." Suddenly Blu felt unbearable pain all over his body, the red mists seemed to covered his body. He passed out 'cause he can't stand the pain and fell to the ground. His mate and friends came toward him for some help.

_**Blu's Dream :**_

Blu slowly opened his brown, Dizziness filled his head for while but disappear ,He realized that 5 Floating Transparent-things surrounded him in a circle, but one of the 'things' had a familiar face for him.

"Eduardo?.."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>am i doing good today?, I'm really sorry-i can't reply the review for now my free time was very limited!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Unexpected meeting

**Hi guys! I'm back!. Sorry for late updating!  
><strong>

**Commenter : No, i didn't use it, thanks for the review!**

**Well This is chapter 3 enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Unexpected meeting<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(still in) Blu's dream...<strong>_

Blu stood in the middle of nothing but darkness,with 5 souls surrounding him in a circle, but the first soul wasn't an ordinary soul, it was his father-in-law and the former-leader of the spix macaw tribe. Eduardo, A cold sweat poured from his head, standing in disbelief and fear. Slapped his own face to wake him up-but it didn't work

"Hi..Blu" Eduardo greeted hoarsely. Blu froze at the place where he stood, obviously frightened and speechless. Each time Eduardo was about touching him,he took a step back. He continued to step back until he hit another soul behind him. He turned around and saw a soul of a man wearing a cowboy hat and jacket.

"Hey relax!, we aren't going to hurt you" The man said with Mexican accent. Blu became quiet again, he was no longer in fear, but still disbelieving the situation.

"My name is Cron, I'm an archeologist-and you must be the one who was chosen by Eduardo to return it to my bird,right?" He asked. Blu merely nodded as he thought that the term 'my bird' was referring to Dhipa. Cron chuckled because Blu didn't dare to speak at the time.

"You must be wondering why you're here huh?" Cron asked.

"Uhh..y-yeah.." Blu answered. Finally dared to speak, his scared-looking face was replaced with a confused-looking face, as well as his mind.

"We don't have much time to talk about it, listen to me carefully!" He said as he came a little closer to Blu and started to speak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in Reality...<br>_**

"Blu wake up!-wake up!" Jewel shouted,shaking her mate body,hoping that Blu would give a response, She shook Blu's body again, but he remained unconscious. She touched his chest, checking his heart rate. Still beating but continued to decline. He didn't breath and Jewel didn't know why.

"What happened to him?!" Rafael said anxiously, who was at the right side of Jewel. He knelled

"I don't know,but he didn't breath..." Jewel told him, Rafael lowered his head-assumed that Blu was die."Hey!, he's still alive!".

"uhh...Aby! , come here! wake up!-it's an emergency situation!" Dhipa yelled. After he yelled, a female yellow macaw came from the other part of the tent-flew towards them in a hurry.

"Jewel-Rafael this is Aby-"

"Dhipa!,We don't have enough time to get acquainted right now!" Jewel cut his sentence.

"R-right!,Aby could you check him?!" Dhipa asked Aby as he pointed at the unconscious Blu. Aby quickly came closer to Blu and started to check his body, from his forehead until the edge of his talon. As she finished-she put a wingtip on her beak,thinking what was happened to him at the time.

"There's nothing wrong with him,but you're right-he didn't breath, the conclusion is he needs air" Aby explained.

Jewel put Blu's head on her left wing gently,a fresh tear poured from his beautiful turquoises eye, slightly whispered to him. "_Blu..p_lease.._wake up.._".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Blu's Dream...<br>**_

"Those souls around you-including me, were sacrificed their life in order to activate the Pendant and End the curse,we weren't dead but our soul trapped inside"Cron explained while Blu looked around him, a few birds souls smiled at him except the fifth soul, who did nothing but kept his head down. There were a female canary, Eduardo, Cron ,an older looked-like spix macaw and the spix macaw-the one that kept his head down.

"So? i only have 6 minutes?,that meant 2 minutes left!" Blu said anxiously.

"Yes and when you wake up,you have to get my stuff under my hammock " Cron told him as he gone like ashes that blown away by the wind,he vanished instantly. Then,Blu moved his gaze to the soul next to him, a female canary with a scarf around her neck with a face that exuded intelligent.

"Name's Neville, and looks like your going to have some adventure out there..just a little explanation- Cron has a map that shows all the location that he thought was important for him. You will need it" The canary explained as she gone instantly like Cron. Blu turned around and saw another soul, an older spix macaw-seemed to be older than Eduardo. A strange feeling filled his mind, like he ever met him before but he couldn't remember.

"You're Blu,right?.." the soul inquired. Blu nodded, The soul looked at Eduardo for a moment-He smiled and nodded at the soul.

"I'm so sorry...*Slowly Disappear*..I couldn't be with you when you're still young...My_..son_" The soul said sadly, unexpected moment of Blu's life that happened only for a few seconds,he wanted to touch him but he already disappear.

"Sorry..Blu, I didn't tell you that i know your fathe-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Blu cut his sentence also yelled at him.

"I couldn't..he didn't let me to tell you...But,I will do this for you.."He said. A Blue light came out from his forehead that reached Blu's forehead. Blu slightly head felt like burning.

"I'm the leader of spix macaw,Eduardo gave all that left in my mind to my son-in-law.._constituit animus_" He spelled, as the light gone. Blu stupefied, He became giddy for a while,with a blurred vision he faintly saw Eduardo's soul turned into hundreds butterfly and flew away, leaving Blu in sadness.

Blu vision slowly became apparent,realizing that Eduardo has gone-He moved his eyes and saw the last one, he startled when he saw the face of the last soul,without doubt it was his own reflection-with darker blue feathers,red eyes and red mists covered the entire body.

"Y-you."

"**Yes*cackled*I was you and you was me**." The reflection said viciously, Blu heard it,Sounded similar to his own voice.

"I-i..don't understand..you..you can't be me..i don't have dark blue feathers-i mean look..look at me.." Blu replied haltingly. The reflection cackled again and came closer to touch his chest with a wingtip, Blu instantly felt unbearable pain and enable to move his body. Faintly saw a half of his soul came out from his body. Flying away and disappeared.

"**Now your time is up,a half of your soul would disappear and i will fill the empty space**.." The reflection said as he laughed cruelly. Blu shrieked 'cause of his indescribable pain-like being stabbed with a hundred spins. The reflection slightly pervaded his body and everything became dark..

###

"Blu.." A familiar voice accompanied by cries buzzed in Blu's ears. Dizziness filled his head. Blurred vision made it even worst, everything seemed to be shaded. faintly saw Jewel face,with tears perked all over her facial mark. The others were looking at him, their sad and gloomy face then changed into smile of relief. Jewel hugged Blu tightly for a few seconds,who was laying at her wings-while stroking his head as he regained conscious, everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Huff.." Aby, Rafael, Dhipa huffed in unison.

Blu limply and slowly stood up from Jewel's wings.

"Ow..my head.." Blu complained

"You ok?, Everyone were worried about you" Dhipa asked.

"He was ok, the pendant just 'took' him for a while" Aby said.

"Took him?" Jewel queried, arching an eyebrow as she looked at Aby "What do you mean?"

"The one who touched the pendant-would also be the one who have to return it, then the pendant 'took' him to talk with the sacrificed souls" Aby explained,brushing her feathers slightly. She only just remembered that everyone looked sleepy.

"*yawn* Well..i think we can get some rest now..And i better go home now..i can't stand up all night, Eva will get some heart attack if she realize that was gone" Rafael said as he started to flap his wings and flew towards his family nest, while Aby return to the dark side of the tent.

"Where's she going?" Jewel asked him,with no more tears left on her eyes.

"Almost forgot!-" Dhipa took a branch on the ground and put the tip of it into the torch,then directed it to the dark side, a lot of hammocks and also a lot of birds slept on it, almost uncountable "-wanna sleep over?" He offered,smiling at them.

"Wow.." Blu and Jewel said in unison, their voice were echoed across the tent. "Not at there..since you two are mates,i got some VIP room for both of you" He told them,smiling then grinned at them. He walked to the other side of the tent and directed the branch to it, Embedding to the ground next to the place he wanted to show. There was a rope, he pulled it, a curtain slowly raised up,then a hammock facing out the tent-became visible. A large size for a bird and a lot of Bird-sized pillows on it. Romantic nuances.. '_wow,that thing still there..and it's dry..well it seemed that this tent was waterproof, nice try Dhipa- a simple thing,create a cheerfulness! _Dhipa thought to himself as he fell to the world of infinite fantasy, Dream.

"There it is!, alright good night!" Dhipa said while flying towards an 'empty' hammock and laid on it. Blu and Jewel were amazed, their beaks opened widely but still showing a smile.

"Blu! look at all of this!" Jewel said,she flew and landed on it, hugging the pillows and laid on the hammock.

"Jewel-" Blu paused,waiting for Jewel attention . Jewel then looked at him,still hugging the pillows."_..Y-you happy?" He continued.

"What kind of question was that, of course i am!" She replied him happily,almost sounded like yelling. Blu put a fake smile, but slightly his sad face still visible. Jewel stopped hugging the pillows and anxiously looked at Blu, who was still putting a fake smile and stared at the dark sky, with moonlight and hundreds stars accompanied it.

"Hey..what is it?" She asked.

"N-nothing.." Blu lied, recklessly let his sad-voice came out from his beak.

"Look..I'm so sorry about what happened that time.." Jewel apologized. Blu then looked at her face,letting all the sadness in his heart release from inside. Remembering the time when Jewel gave him a scar under his eye.

"It's OK..I forgave you.."Jewel touch his face,directly at his scar with her wings. They slowly leaned to each other and kissed passionately. When they broke the kiss, A yawn came out from Jewel's beak and Blu started to sit on the hammock.

"I was just...overreacted.." Jewel said,still felt guility. She just realized that Blu was already slept and also snoring 'cause of the fatigue. She only smiled then closed her eyes and drifted off in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all for today..If you enjoyed this chapter,stay tuned for the next chapter!<br>**

**And i already late..I better get some sleep..(It's night at here!) :)**


End file.
